trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxy class
Galaxy Class Heavy Cruiser Built 2360 to 2377 -- Still in use. The Galaxy is considered the Queen of the Fleet for 2364. The best of the best. This class was chosen for the fifth "USS Enterprise the NCC-1701-D" The Galaxy was step above anything Starfleet had yet built. It defined new standards in everything from endurance to crew comfort. The Galaxy was the luxury cruise of the fleet. It was intended to do the five year mission better and more thoroughly than any ship before. The Galaxy fleet was assigned to Galaxy Exploration Command (GXC). They are classed as heavy cruisers setting a new standard within that classification. They were mainly preceded by the Ambassador class and replaced by the Odessey Class and the Dolphin class. There is a "Galaxy Problem " Block I Hailed as the new age of Federation Starships the first Galaxy class ships were the showboat. However they were not without flaws. Block I ships had a serious deficiency in the warp core control system that was responsible for at least one of the first run ships being destroyed. The USS Yamato was lost with all hands right in front of the USS Enterprise D. ---- Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity - 1000 *Crew Comfort - 1000 *Duration - 1000 *Medical facilities - 1000 *Tactical maneuvering - 1000 *Strategic Speed - 1000 *Defense - 1000 *Offense - 1000 *Versatility - 1000 *Internal Security – 1000 Block II Visually no different than the Galaxy Block I, Block II corrected the serious flaws in the control systems of the warp core. There were also corrections and improvement to various systems such as the holodecks not vital to ship operation. 60% of significant changes were remedial in nature. Block II ships are consider the best of the original design parameters. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity - 1000 *Crew Comfort - 1000 *Duration - 1000 *Medical facilities - 1000 *Tactical maneuvering - 1000 *Strategic Speed - 1000 *Defense - 1000 *Offense - 1000 *Versatility - 1000 *Internal Security – 1000 Block III The block II vessels have improvements developed in the first two runs of the Galaxy class. They are faster in warp, have better sensors and an extended range. Block III was the end run for the Galaxy class. The Galaxy was not continued past the diSodium breakthrough. There are twice as many Block III Galaxy class ships as the first two blocks. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity - 1000 *Crew Comfort - 1000 *Duration - 1200 *Medical facilities - 1000 *Tactical maneuvering - 1000 *Strategic Speed - 3000 *Defense - 1000 *Offense - 1000 *Versatility - 1000 *Internal Security – 1000 DiSodium Refit The introduction of diSodium drives in 2377 was the end of the new construction for the Galaxy class. Beautiful swan necks were out. The amazing increase in speed was in. Thanks in part to Admiral Jay P. Hailey a refit for the existing Galaxy class ships was designed and implemented. The neck was cut out taking 10 decks out of the ship. But not a very vital ten decks. The deflector was redesigned and the forward torpedo tube was lost. It was replaced by octoclopes turrets of Ane design port and starboard. Not everyone likes this addition. The existing fleet of Galaxy class ships can continue to serve into the 25th century. Enterprise-D Scale *Science capacity - 1500 *Crew Comfort - 1000 *Duration - 1000 *Medical facilities - 1000 *Tactical maneuvering - 1100 *Strategic Speed - 18,000 *Defense - 1500 *Offense - 1500 *Versatility - 1000 *Internal Security – 1200 Notable Variants *'USS Discovery' NCC-71890 Block III -- Built with a modified primary hull to carry a long range colony. She had large landing craft imbedded in the underside of her saucer and no ventral saucer phaser strip. She is still in service as a diSodium refit. Category:Ships Category:Starfleet Category:Epiphany Trek